Because of a Kitten
by xVampxPupx
Summary: Because of a kitten, Greece falls sick. But not to worry, Japan is there to take care of his cat loving friend. Slight GreecexJapan. If you squint.


**Sadly.. I do not own Hetalia.**

**Slight GreecexJapan. If you squint. **

* * *

It was hard to believe that after all these years, he would actually find someone he had in common with. It was surprisingly really. After all these years. What am I talking about, you ask? Why, I'm talking about the Asian nation of Japan, that's what.

Yes, Japan had friends, along with some allies, A few acquaintances, but not really anyone he could spend talking to about the same interests. There was no one. Well, maybe one nation. This nation, -if I said it, you might already know- has a cat loving disorder. Well, you couldn't really call it a disorder. It was just the fact that he really loves cats. And being naked. But that's not the point right now. Yes, I'm talking about Greece.

You may think: wait, Japan must have lots in common with other nations right? Japan and China both love cute things.. And that's about it.. But Greece? Why Greece? Well the reason, was because they both love cats. Yes, I said it. They both love cats. They talked abou them a lot when they first met, along with some other things as well. Such as being angry... but that's not the point either. For right now, let's see what our cat lovers are up to.

* * *

At the moment, Japan was drinking tea in his room while watching tv. Some Japanese horror movie was on, but he didn't really seem bothered by it. To him, it wasn't really scary. The nation could heard sounds of rain and thunder outside his home. Ah, yes. He heard that it was supposed to rain today, but he didn't count of thunderstorms coming. Japan was worried. It wasn't the storm that worried him, however. It was the fact that Greece called and said that he was going to visit him today, probably just to chat again. He got the call around the afternoon, and yet, it was around 6:00.

Yes, he was very worried. Maybe the nation just decided to bail on him? No, he wouldn't do that. As he sipped his tea and sorted out his thoughts, a knock on the door caught his attention. Could that be him? The nation walked to the door quickly and opened it. There, in the doorway, was a very wet and dripping Greece.

"Greece! What happened to you? Where are you been?" The nation quickly grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry his hair.

"I was walking here. And I found this on the street, along with its dead mother.." His voice was as quiet as ever, but Japan stil understood him. Japan's eyes widened as they laid themselves on a baby kitten, which looked like it had just been born.

"I couldn't just leave him there all alone.." He mumbled. "I'm sorry.."

Japan shook his head. "There's no need to apologize. Come on, let's get you inside before you get si-" A sneeze from Greece interrupted him. "Never mind.."

Japan brought Greece and the kitten inside his house. In less than 10 minutes, Japan had the kitten in a soft blanket, where it lay asleep. He also had Greece in his futon his to the kitten, where he could keep an eye on him.

"You didn't have to do all this.." Greece mumbled.

Japan looked at him. "It's nothing.." The nation stuck a thermometer in Greece's mouth and in a few minutes, it beeped.

The thermometer read 103 degrees. Japan sighed. "103.. seems you have a fever. I'll make you some tea. Go ahead and rest." And with that, he left.

Greece sighed. Why did he have to get sick? He didn't want Japan to do all this for him. He glanced over to the kitten on his side. Still asleep, oblivious to everything around it. The nation glanced over to Japan, who was preparing tea for him. Oh Japan. So helpful. A few minutes later, while Greece was dozing off, Japan came back. Along with a few tools. Dipping a small towel in water, he drained it of the excess water and placed it on Greece's forehead. This seemed to wake Greece up.

"Sorry.. Did I wake you?"

Greece shook his head, carefully, as to not make the towel fall. "Is that tea?"

Japan nodded. "Would you like some?" Greece's nod indicated he did. Japan nodded and poured a cup or tea for him. Greece slowly got up and drank the tea. Japan poured a cup for himself as well. The two drank in silence. Until a mew from a certain kitten cut the silence. Japan quickly ran over to the kitten and held a bottle of milk to its tiny mouth. Greece smiled at Japan. He was always prepared. Greece yawned and fell back against the pillow.

Japan noticed this and crawled over to him, the kitten still in his hands. "Are you going to sleep now?"

Greece nodded, and then slowly drifted off to dreamland. It was quite easy for him. He was exhuasted.

* * *

The next morning, Greece woke up feeling refreshed. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. The celing of Japan's house came into view. He suddenly remembered all the events from yesterday. He sat up, looking around for any signs of Japan, or the kitten. He was relieved to find out that they were right next to him. And they were both alseep. Greece smiled at Japan's sleeping face. It was true that people looked younger when they were asleep. All his thoughts of Japan were interrupted by his stomach growling. As much as he didn't want to wake Japan up, he was hungry. And Japan must of been tired. He felt better anyways, so he decided to cook something.

Japan awoke to the smell of omelets in the air. His stomach seemed to get the hint, and it growled ferociously. He didn't eat anything last night either. He had fallen asleep an right after Greece did. Japan picked himself up from his posistion on the floor. He stretched to get rid of the stiffness of his body. Walking over to the kitchen, he saw Greece placing two omelets on two plates.

"Good morning Japan! Did you sleep well?"

Japan nodded. "Yes. What about you?"

Greece nodded as well. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Japan smiled. "It was no problem. So you cooked breakfast?"

Greece nodded once here. "Hai."

Japan smiled at Greece's use of the Japanese language. The two ate in silence until..

_ACHOO_

This time, the sneeze coming from Japan. Greece laughed slightly. Here we go again..

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
